


picture this

by peppersnot



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Selfies, That is all, and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's new phone doesn't have any pictures of Haru, and Haru decides to fix that. ft. Haru taking selfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture this

**Author's Note:**

> haru being cute is my one true weakness. this is super short i'm sorry about that

Rin realized, only when he was at the door of his house, that he was phone-less. There was a momentary state of panic where he retraced his footsteps and tried to ascertain whether he’d left the phone at Haru’s, or if he’d dropped it somewhere for some random person to steal. He couldn’t remember. He remembered throwing it on Haru’s bed, and then checking it once while he looked through Haru’s sketchbook to see if there were any new drawings.

He’d gone downstairs for dinner –  _steak_ , and not mackerel – then they’d sat outside and played with the cats that hung around the backdoor, and after that he’d learnt that Haru semi-squealed when being kissed on the nose because it tickled, and had spent the rest of the time trying to kiss him there again.

But his  _phone_. What had he done with his phone? Did he pick it up before coming back home? Was it still at Haru’s? Or had he really dropped it somewhere? He needed that phone. He was supposed to go down to Samezuka again tomorrow to get his attested report cards, and he needed his phone. Sighing, he took his keys out of his back pocket and went inside. He’d call Haru to ask about the phone.

Haru almost laughed.

“You can come and get it tomorrow,” he said, picking up the device. Rin had bought it a few days ago. It was the same model as Makoto’s. He pressed the power button, and the screen came to life. There was a lock code. “It’s pretty late right now.”

“Yeah,” Rin said. “I’ll be over first thing, ‘cause I have to go down to school, so make sure you’re up to let me in.”

“Mhmm.” Haru smiled and entered the code.  _0730_. His birthday. “Can I look through your phone?”

Rin snorted. “If you can open it, go ahead.”

The picture on the home screen was of them. Mostly him, on the main screen, but as he swiped to the left, Rin’s face came into view. That part was covered in widgets. Haru’s face was just Haru’s face. “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay. G’night.”

“Night.”

For a second he thought maybe he shouldn’t do this. Wouldn’t this be a violation of Rin’s privacy? But then again, he  _had_  said it was okay, if Haru could open it, and Haru could. It wasn’t even that hard. Rin was such a romantic, the lock code  _had_  to be something related to Haru. And it was.

He opened the gallery and looked through the pictures. There weren’t many. A few pictures of the tomato plant Rin’s mom was growing in the backyard, one of a phone number he probably wanted to save, some of Gou sleeping – probably to annoy her, and Haru sent her a telepathic apology at having seen them, because she probably wouldn’t want anyone to – there was a selfie with Rin’s mom, and then there was a picture of himself.  He didn’t remember when it was from. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans, and his hair was a mess. He was sitting on the sofa, with a bowl of popcorn in his hands, and in the corner of the frame, he could see Rin’s leg.

He scrolled through the other albums as well, but there was only one picture of him on the phone, excluding the one as the lock-screen which wasn’t exactly just him, anyway. Sure, the phone was new, but that didn't mean there should be almost no pictures of him in there. This wouldn’t do.

Not entirely sure why he was feeling so mischievous and  _Rin-like_ , Haru opened the camera app and snapped a picture of himself. It was a plain picture, without anything special about it. He should probably do something about that. Imagining how red Rin’s face would be if Haru took selfies – in poses Rin considered ‘cute’ – Haru smiled.

This would be fun.

-oOo-

“Thanks a lot,” Rin said, looking at the sleeping Haru. The phone was on the bed side-table, and the door had been left unlocked. Haru was either really stupid, or really lazy. But well, the stupidity wouldn’t affect him much in a small town like this, so maybe it was okay.

He pressed a small kiss on Haru’s cheek and left the house. If he ran, he’d make it the train down to Samezuka. His mother called just as the train started moving.

“Rin, you saved your aunt’s new number, right?”

“I took a picture of it.”

“Can you send it to me? I have to call her.”

“Yeah, okay.” He hung up and tapped on the gallery icon. His eyes widened. What the - ?

There were pictures after pictures after pictures of Haru. Just Haru. In the same clothes he’d been wearing last night. Selfies of Haru smiling, selfies of him sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes, selfies from weird angles, selfies in the mirror, selfies in Rin’s old Samezuka jacket, which he’d decided was now his own. Selfies after selfies after selfies.

Rin’s heart was beating wildly. His face was probably a million shades of red, but holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, what the  _fuck_ , Haru, who gave him the right to be  _so fucking cute –_

And then there was a video. It was only thirteen seconds long. Rin lowered the volume and hit play. It was Haru in bed, in the dark. His face was illuminated by the dim light of the phone.

_I thought it was weird that you didn’t have any pictures of me so I fixed that for you. Good night!_

Rin buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t  _wait_ to get this school thing over with.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr@candylit
> 
> btw guys i take requests so you can always just shoot me an ask on my tumblr!


End file.
